The Corpse Bride and Thorax show How to Train Your Dragon 2
'''The Corpse Bride and Thorax show How to Train Your Dragon 2 '''is an upcoming Tim Burton/MLP:FIM crossover to be created by Mac Prime. Summary Team Diabolical has made Drago Bludvist as their leader, and it's up to Team Adventurous and the Dragon Riders to stop them. Plot Hiccup, Toothless, Twilight Sparkle, Astrid, Stormfly, Raphael, Donatello, and Ocellus investigate the smoke rising from the earth and discover an unlikely alliance between the Rank & Dragon Trappers capturing dragons for an insane conqueror called Drago Bludvist. Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Queen Bavmorda, Evil Emperor Zurg, Davy Jones, and Dragon Lord. The six friends return to Berk to warn Stoick the Vast about the villains. Then he orders to prepare for the attack, but Hiccup leaves. After the issuing argument between Hiccup and Stoick, the latter decides to disobey his father and find them, and our heroes followed. They were then captured by the Dragon Rider Valka, who claims to be Hiccup's long-lost mother. They discover the Bewilderbeast. They even meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots. And Knock Out, Starscream, 2 reformed Decepticons. Together, Drago, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Evil Emperor Zurg, Davy Jones, and Dragon Lord found their own Bewilderbeast Dragon and attacked the dragons' nest. They witnessed the Battle Between Alphas. Their King of Dragons killed the Bewilderbeast. Drago ordered his Alpha to control Toothless in order to kill Hiccup, but he killed Stoick. enraged the undead and the Mane Six (except the Princesses, Queen Novo, Trixie, and Ocellus) and Thorax. The Dragon Riders and our heroes return to Berk to confront Drago, his Bewilderbeast, and the villains. They were able to keep Drago's Alpha Dragon's focus off of Toothless. Rainbow and Starscream killed Queen Bavmorda, and Applejack and Umarak killed Dragon Lord. Toothless challenged the Alpha to protect Hiccup, and the dragons resisted Drago's Bewilderbeast's command. And together they attacked the Evil Alpha, and Drago loses his arm. Drago and his Bewilderbeast taking Davy Jones and Evil Emperor Zurg retreat into the bottom of the ocean. Spike & Stygian ultimately reformed Tirek to serve good instead of evil, and was reunited with his brother, Scorpan. Hiccup is now crowned Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk and Gobber announces that "The Chief has come home!" THE END Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Romance films Category:Irony films Category:Romantic films Category:Ironic films Category:Evil alliances films Category:Evil larger empire films Category:Travel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical films Category:Tragic Films Scenes * Opening/Drago Bludvist forms an alliance with the villains * Encountering the Dragon Trappers & The Rank * Warning the others/Stoick & Hiccup's argument Trivia * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Starscream, Knock Out, Queen Novo, and Ocellus guest star this film. * Lord Tirek, Queen Bavmorda, Evil Emperor Zurg, Davy Jones, & Dragon Lord will work for Drago Bludvist. * Queen Chrysalis will be reformed in this film. * Megatron, Dreadwing, Shockwave, Soundwave, and the Storm King will be absent in this film. * Grimmel the Grisly will be mentioned in this film. * Robin of Loxley will become the Dragon Riders' new leader. Category:Mac Prime Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Romance films Category:Romantic films Category:Browse Category:Irony films Category:Ironic films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Evil alliances films Category:Evil larger empire films Category:Tragic Films Category:Musical films